One Shot is All it Takes
by AU Writer Girl
Summary: A collection of all my one-shots. I deleted all the separate one-shots so I could put them all together here. Enjoy! Taking requests! Previous Chapter: The Scars That Come At Night (Ezra and Zeb nightmares and memories) Newest Chapter: Drunk Agent (Kallus and Zeb have a drinking competition)
1. Don't Want to be Alone Again

**This idea just randomly popped into my head and I think you guys will like it! Set after Call To Action (that's when Kanan got caught right?).**

* * *

Ezra gasped as the door to the Phantom closed. His face was twisted with pain, sadness, and fear. He didn't want to lose Kanan like he had his parents...to the Empire. Hera flew the ship away from the Emperial communications tower, but Ezra couldn't really tell what was going on around him. Everything was blurred...his vision, his hearing... He leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor of the Phantom, holding his head in his hands, He was about to lose it, but he didn't care. Even though Zeb was there, he didn't care! Even though he wanted things to work out with Sabine and wanted her to think highly of him, he still didn't care and she was there inside the Phantom with him! Even though he didn't want to come off as weak,...he didn't care... He just didn't care any more, all he wanted was Kanan.

When they got back to the Ghost Ezra didn't take long to disappear to Kanan's room. He curled up in the corner of Kanan's bed and leaned against the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs, and his head wresting on his knees.

Ezra let memories of Kanan wash over him like a shower of rain. Sad and depressing rain. Memories of when they trained together, both the good and the bad, memories of when they went to the Jedi temple together,...when Kanan found out about Ezra's parents...even when Kanan and Ezra first met...the way he jumped onto the speeder and thanked Kanan for doing all the "heavy lifting". He remembered especially well when Kanan came after him after he stole his lightsaber and offered to teach him in the way of the force. Ezra hadn't realized it at the time, but he was so tired of being alone, so tired of doing everything by himself, so tired of not having connected well with others after his parents were taken that when the Ghost crew came out of no where and he got chance to join them, he couldn't refuse. After Kanan had left Ezra had considered his offer and thought of saying no, but he couldn't. He just couldn't bring himself to say no.

Ezra could barely remember the last time he cried, but he did remember it being sometime after the Empire took his parents. And now for the first time in a long, long time Ezra cried. He cried out of sorrow and fear that he might never see Kanan again... He cried because...because he loved Kanan! Because he'd grown close to Kanan! Because there wasn't a day that Kanan didn't remind him of his father...


	2. I Could Be A Hero

**Inspired by the song** ** _We Could Be Heroes_** **.**

* * *

"So, looks like you dump me off next." Ezra sighed as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, finally right?" Zen laughed awkwardly.

Ezra walked off into the kitchen like area on the Ghost. These people were different, they were standing up for others...just like his parents. To Ezra it seemed strange that these strangers would make him feel wanted again, that they would make him feel like he was once again with his parents and friends. Suddenly an idea formed in Ezra's mind, but he quickly dismissed it. He had thought of asking if he could join them, but they already seemed to have a fully functioning team and they would probably turn him down. I could be a hero, a rebel! Just like them...but he wasn't one of them...he was just an outsider.

Finally they landed. As Ezra excited he stopped by Zeb and Sabine. "So I guess I'll see you around." Ezra said with a forced smile.

"Not if we see you first!" Zen joked, punching Ezra in the shoulder.

"Don't worry, you won't." Ezra said, now frowning as he turned away from Zeb who shrugged in confusion at Ezra.

Ezra continued to the exit where Kanan and Hera stood.

"I think you have something that belongs to me." Kanan said extending his hand.

Ezra glumly handed him the square object, hoping Kanan wouldn't say anything about the corners being turned. When he didn't say anything Ezra took off.

When he got to his tower and went in he sighed once more. He felt...lonely. He didn't think it was possible, especially after he got over the Empire taking his parents, and yet here he was wishing to be with the rebels. Though to be honest it was mainly Kanan, Hera, and Sabine that he wanted to be with.

He pulled out the lightsaber, and a few moments later felt like he was being watched. So he asked what he expected to be Kanan, ""What is the force?"

"The force is everywhere. It binds us, penetrates us, connects us to others, and its strong with you, Ezra, or else you never would have been able to open that holocron." Kanan explained. "Now you can either keep the lightsaber you stole, let it become just another dusty item on your shelf, or you can come with me and be trained in the way of the force."

Ezra thought on it for a moment. Kanan wanted to train him? Kanan **WANTED** to train him! To Ezra that felt like Kanan wanted him to stay!' He turned around to answer but found Kanan already gone. So what now? Follow him and feel awkward telling everyone as he saw them that he was staying until he final ran into Kanan? Or stay here and let the lightsaber collect dust?

He knew what he'd be giving up if he went with them, he'd be giving up everything he knew and would be taking a step into the great unknown. But what he would gain...New friends...a family, like Sabine said they were...the force... He made up his mind, packed a few things into his backpack, and set off towards the Ghost.

When he got there he cautiously entered. Seeing no one he continued on to Kanan's room as quietly as possible. The door opened, this time without him having to unlock it, and he entered to see Kanan with his eyes closed and the holocron somewhat floating.

Kanan opened his eyes and grabbed the holocron, sitting it on his bed as he stood. Then he walked towards Ezra who held up the lightsaber and dropped into Kanan's hand. Kanan then put his hand on Ezra's shoulder and Ezra felt excitement and happiness spread through him.

Ezra decided right then that he had made the right decision, the decision that would change his life...forever.

* * *

 **So did I do alright? It's mainly thought and past stuff but I just wanted to do somethin like it. Well I'm going to either listen to music or play Go Vacation Wii next. Bye!**


	3. Impact

_Impact…in the case of a noun it means the action of one object coming forcibly into contact with another, in the case of a verb it means to have a strong effect on someone or something._ Ezra thought to himself. He'd asked Chopper to search the definition for him as soon as it was daylight because his parents had created an impact.

Ezra hadn't slept well. When Zeebo was around he pretended that he already knew that his parents were gone, it was instinct. If you wanted to survive on the streets you had leave the past in the past and focus on the present, but deep inside he always held on to that childish hope that he would see them again someday.

Now he was sitting a good distance away from the camp watching the sun rise. All he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry till he could shed no more tears, but he didn't want Kanan to see him like that… He almost felt embarrassed about last night, sobbing into Kanan's arms, but so far Kanan hadn't said a word about it. Hadn't teased him or anything.

He sighed and closed his eyes, a single tear making its way down his cheek and then falling into the ground beside him. Why did he feel like this? Why did he feel like crying but not want to cry? Why did everything have to be so unfair!? Why did he always have to lose the people he loved!? Why was everything so difficult for him!? Surviving, growing up, rebelling, the force…

Ezra wasn't trying to hold it back anymore. The tears came flowing out in a silent stream as to not wake Kanan or Rider. How could he keep going like this? What would Kanan and Hera say if he declined too many missions? Would they let him grieve till he felt better? Or would they give him a few days to maybe a few weeks to get over it? What if they got mad at him and told him to leave!?

Ezra shook his head. There was no way Hera or Kanan would send him away. He knew that now.

 _"_ _Ezra."_ A warm, gentle voice said from behind him. He knew that voice well, it was a voice he could never forget.

"Mom." Ezra replied, closing his eyes as he felt a warm breeze wrap around him.

 _"_ _It's, okay Ezra. I promise you that everything is going to be okay."_ She cooed gently. Ezra tilted his head back a degree, it was almost as if he could feel her running her hands through his hair to comfort him.

"I know…I just miss you." Ezra bit back a sob, wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

 _"_ _I'll always be with you."_ His mother's voice echoed as it started to fade.

 _"_ _I'll always protect you."_ His father's voice echoed as the feeling of warmth started to disappear.

"No! Please! Don't go! Don't leave me!" Ezra begged. "Please!" he sobbed.

 _"_ _We are so proud of you…"_ His mother's voice added in a barely audible voice.

"No…" Ezra's voice trailed off as he buried his head in his knees, "Please come back!"

A few moments passed and Chopper rolled up behind him, however, Ezra didn't notice and therefore jumped when Chopper patted his shoulder in a comforting manner. Ezra was almost tempted to hug the droid but decided against it. Instead he worked on drying his eyes by carefully wiping away the tears so that his eyes wouldn't look red and puffy.

It wasn't long after Chopper showed up that Kanan came out too. Ezra sighed, he didn't say anything but he really didn't want to go on the mission. Nonetheless he walked off obediently with a thought forming in his head. _Impact._ Ezra felt a surge of determination swell up inside him. He would make an impact that would change the galaxy forever, even if it was the last thing he ever did…

* * *

 **So I decided to do this the day after the new episode A Princess On Lothal (I might have gotten the episode name slightly off because I'm too lazy to check). I kind of like doing really emotional stuff that pulls on your heart and I'll have you know that this actually made me cry while I was writing it...So yeah, it's basically a "How many people can I make cry?" one-shot.**


	4. Memories

**So, my twin and I had our birthday on the 11th and I've been working on this since the 9th, well I actually skipped the 12th but who cares about that? I wrote this mainly for my sister so Happy Birthday sis!**

* * *

It had been what? A year and a half now? A year and a half of training as Kanan's padawan and living with the Ghost crew. Admittedly it had been rough at first, getting used to all of them and having to be responsible for certain chores, but after the defeat of the Grand Inquisitor he finally seemed to have settled in.

Ezra knew very well what today was. From the moment he woke up he knew, and for once it was a day that he wasn't regretting. It was his birthday.

Last year, on his birthday, he had to pretend to be Kanan's son; had to hide himself, Kanan, and Sabine in his old home; had to help Zeebo; and he nearly fell to the dark side when the Grand Inquisitor nearly killed Kanan and himself. Ezra smiled at the memory, it had been quite the day, and to top it all off Sabine had cleaned up a data chip of a picture with him and his parents. Yes, it had been quite an interesting birthday last year. It was certainly the most interesting and emotional birthday he'd ever had in, well, ever.

The morning had started out pretty slow, when he joined the others for breakfast he had been greeted with "Happy Birthday Ezra!" several times. Then Asohka commed them saying that she had an important mission for them that couldn't wait. After she told them they discussed the mission and decided that Ezra was the best for the job. It was his first solo mission too!

That led up to now, with him sneaking into Tarkin's own personal office to steal an important file that could help the rebellion. This was what he was good at, stealing, and admittedly he kind of missed the solitude of the streets. The uncertainty of if you were going to eat or starve, get sick or get hurt, survive or die. He missed the threats and challenges. Of course working with the rebellion had its threats too, but you always knew that someone had your back which you never got on the streets.

Ezra let out a sigh as he crawled through the air ducts, he was starting to get too big for this. Now that he was on a steady diet, doing active Jedi training, learning to fly, and learning to shoot with a blaster at moving targets he was really starting to grow. He was eating normal timed meals and not irregular once every day or two meals which led to a sudden increase in his growth. In fact, he was now the same height as Sabine, if not half an inch taller, and he'd gotten thicker too. All the training he'd been doing had made his muscles start to get a little larger. On the streets he had to resort to a lot of running which made his muscles lean and made him look small, but now that he wasn't running all the time his muscles were starting to get bigger.

Finally he reached his destination, he was now over Tarkin's office and Tarkin was nowhere to be seen. Ezra dropped down from vent and hurried over to Tarkin's desk. Immediately he hacked the computer and began scrolling through files till he found one marked _"Project Priority #1 Codename: Star of Death (TOP SECRET)"_ Ezra didn't bother to look at the file. Instead he quickly downloaded it, logged out of the computer, and jumped back up to the vent.

Just as he got the vent closed Tarkin walked in and Ezra froze. Unfortunately his larger size made it harder for him to move around in vents undetected so he would have to wait here till Tarkin left or until it got noisy.

"Agent Kallus," Tarkin began as Kallus walked in behind Tarkin, "Emperor Palpatine has asked each Moff General to choose someone that they believe can guard and keep secret the Priority 1 project and out of all my agents and officers I believe you are the most qualified for the job."

Ezra's interest was spiked now. They were talking about the file!

"Priority 1 project? I thought that was capturing the rebels or finding the core to Lothal." Kallus replied.

"One would think that, but no. Priority project 1 is codenamed the Star of Death. Unfortunately that is all I can speak of here, the rest will be told by Emperor Palpatine himself in a meeting three days from now." Tarkin explained.

"And if I don't want to accept?" Kallus continued.

"And why wouldn't you accept? Increased pay, fewer work ours, similar job to what you have now…" Tarkin asked.

"Well, I told myself the minute that I learned the rebel cell on Lothal had a Jedi leader that I would be there when they were taken down, and I intend on keeping that vow." Kallus replied. Ezra was shocked, but also amazed at Kallus's words. He nodded his respect before slowly shuffling forward in the ducts. He'd heard enough and was ready to get out of here.

When Ezra returned to the Ghost with the Phantom he relayed the news to the others. Kanan, Hera, and Sabine seemed impressed with his work, Zeb just seemed bored.

"You did good today, Ezra." Kanan said proudly after everyone else left, "I have to admit, I didn't think you would get this good that fast."

"Well, what can I say?" Ezra smirked, "Thievery is what I do best!"

Kanan chuckled warmly. "So do you want to do anything else today? Anything special?" Kanan added, putting his hand on Ezra's shoulder and pulling him close as if he were his son.

Ezra shook his head, "No, not really. I've never really done anything much on my birthday before and after last year I think I just want to keep things simple."

"Are you sure?" Kanan asked, "It's your birthday! Don't you want to do something special?"

"No, I don't want to do anything. I never did anything for my last eight birthday, okay the last one was a bit chaotic, but that's beside the point. I'm fine with doing nothing for my birthday, Kanan. Honest." Ezra replied with a gentle smile. Then he pulled away from Kanan and walked off back to his room.

Ezra could feel Kanan's gaze on him as he left. It was just something he'd started to able to sense. He entered his room, relieved to see that Zeb wasn't there, and climbed up to his bunk. Then he took out the old chip with the holoimage of his parents and him eight years ago.

 _Mom. Dad. It's my birthday!_ He thought to himself silently. _I'm sixteen now. The others have been very kind to me, well, except for Chopper and Zeb but they're like brothers to me. Kanan and Hera have done pretty good turning me from self-centered street rat to selfless rebel, not that I've let them replace you!_ Ezra sighed, he'd been talking to himself ever since he had learned of his parent's death. It made him feel like they were still with him. He'd even started a journal that he talked to his parents in.

Ezra put the chip away and let his mind starting to wander, and within minutes he was asleep. In a fitful sleep filled with dreams of his parents, Inquisitors, bounty hunters, and his friends.

Kanan couldn't settle with doing nothing for Ezra's birthday. Ezra had been a great help to the rebellion and he deserved some sort of reward other than being allowed to do nothing. So Kanan went to talk to Hera, to see if she had any ideas on what to do.

"I don't know, Kanan." She replied after he explained everything to her, "If he wants to do nothing then let him do nothing, but if you're so persistent on doing something for him talk to Sabine. I think she found Ezra writing the other day or something like that so she's probably got a better idea of what to do."

"Thanks, Hera!" Kanan replied as he left for Sabine's room. He hurriedly knocked on Sabine's door, brimming with excitement. If Sabine knew what Ezra liked then that would make Kanan's plans, or part of a plan, even better!

"You can come in." Sabine said. Her voice sounded muted so he assumed she was painting with her helmet on to filter the paint fumes. "Kanan? What are you doing here?" she asked, seemingly surprised that it was Kanan and not Ezra wanting to enter her quarters.

"Hera said you might know about something Ezra likes to do for fun." Kanan replied, "And since today is his birthday…"

"Ah. Well, I don't know about any of favorite things to do, other than watching me paint, but the other day I walked in on him while he was writing something in a journal. He denied that he was writing though and claimed that he was sketching something, and then when I asked if I could see what he sketched he said no." Sabine pulled off her helmet and turned to face Kanan, "Let me know if you need help with anything. I can always add a little color to something before you present it to Ezra."

"Thanks, Sabine! I think he's sleeping right now. So what a better time to sneak into his room and look through that journal. Even if it turns out to be a sketch journal it might give me a hint to what he might like." Kanan had a broad smile on his face. Ezra deserved this, even if he had to go through Ezra's personal journal to make him realize it.

Kanan quietly stole into Ezra and Zeb's room. He made his way over to the bunk and gently nudged Ezra, when Ezra didn't respond to the touch he knew he was asleep. Then he turned to focus on his main goal, the journal.

He found the journal tucked away like his lightsaber had once been, out of sight in the farthest reaches of a drawer. Kanan sat down and began to flip through the pages. Most of them were filled with words, letters written to his dead parents, and Kanan found his heart breaking as it started to uncover part of the street rat's past. He turned back to the first page and started to read…

 _15_ _th_ _Birthday, 15_ _th_ _Empire Day_

 _Mom. Dad. I know this is childish, but…well, I think it helps. Writing to you even though, even though I probably already know that I'm not going to see you ever again. I'm with these really good people now. They've taken really good care of me and, unlike some people, they've come back for me. They're willing to risk their lives to save mine…in fact they have, several times. The leader is Kanan, he's strong and brave and very protective. Kanan is also a Jedi, I won't bore you with the story of how I figured that out but I will tell you that I'm training to be a Jedi as Kanan's padawan! Then there's Hera, she's the pilot. Hera is a lot like you, mom, kind and caring with a big heart wanting to help others. Zeb is the muscle of the group. He's strong and a great fighter, although he can tend to be very grumpy and annoying sometimes. Next is Sabine. I really like Sabine, but I don't think the feeling is mutual. When I first met her I wanted to date her, but now she's more of an artistic sister that teases me half the time. Finally there's Chopper or C1-10PR, he's an annoying and not to mention lazy little droid that drives us crazy! I live with this band of misfits now on a ship called the Ghost, Hera's ship, it's decently roomy but there aren't enough bedrooms for us each to have our own so I sleep in the bunk above Zeb. Which isn't so bad unless he snores all night long._

Kanan couldn't help but laugh at that. Knowing what Ezra thought of them was interesting and enlightening, hopefully he'd find something more useful than feelings though. He froze as Ezra turned in his sleep and only when he was completely still again did he continue reading.

 _1 week after 15_ _th_ _Birthday_

 _So today I faced my biggest fear, being alone. Kanan took me to a Jedi temple on Lothal. Did you know that was there? Kanan and I had to use the force together to enter it, master and padawan together. We entered and I kind of lost my focus when I saw a dead guy, actually there were several dead people down there, Jedi whose padawans never came back out. Admittedly it was a little terrifying at first but gradually it actually became kind of peaceful. As this sliding door separated Kanan from me Kanan told me something his master told him when I asked him what I was looking for "Everything, and nothing." That really didn't help me much, but it is what it is. So I continued down the tunnel and came to a three way split. I didn't think of using the force, instead I used the little, old saying that you guys taught me. "Lothrat, Lothcat, Lothwolf, run! Pick a path and all is done." Then Kanan came from behind and said he had second thoughts about sending me in alone, so we went down the path that Kanan chose instead. As it turns out, that was a bad idea. At the end there was a sheer drop, and the Inquisitor. There was a short battle in which the Inquisitor killed Kanan and then came after me, and I fell off the drop. Then I found myself on the Ghost. Hera, Zeb, and Sabine were talking about how they were only using me because of what I could do that they couldn't and Zeb claimed he'd be glad to have his room back to himself. Zeb noticed me listening to them and then guess what happened? The Inquisitor showed up, again. So I fall out of a door and land on the floor of the temple. I go to find Kanan and then, the Inquisitor comes through the door. It was then that I realized something, it was all a vision, an illusion of the force. So I stood tall and faced the Inquisitor and he lashed out at me but I knew he was just a vision, I knew he couldn't hurt me. And in believing that he just disappeared. Then this voice started talking to me as I continued on through the temple. I found my way to this room full of stars and the voice asked me a few questions. The last thing he said to me was "A Jedi you may just be." And then I got a kyber crystal! Well, I gotta go make my lightsaber now!_

Kanan blinked in amazement. So that's what happened in the temple. He'd never thought of asking Ezra, after all his master never asked him. No one ever told him it was against the Jedi way to know what went on in the temple and Kanan didn't see the harm in knowing. Kanan thought for a moment. Ezra didn't like being alone…so maybe he'd want a family for his birthday? He flipped through the pages and stopped on one that caught his eye.

 _About six months after 15_ _th_ _Empire Day_

 _Today was, how to put it, shocking. I mean I guess I always knew that there would be other force sensitive children out there but I never thought that I would meet them. I met two, and helped protect them from the two inquisitors, the 5_ _th_ _brother and the 7_ _th_ _sister. The babies were Alora and Pipey. You should be proud that I learned one very important thing that day. I. HATE. BABIES. And they hate me. After we got back to the Ghost I had to babysit both of them while Alora's grandmother and Pipey's mother were checked for any serious injuries. Chopper refused to help, Zeb locked me out of my room, Kanan and Hera were the kid's grandmother and mother, and Sabine was painting. She claimed the fumes were bad for kids and that she was terrible with them anyway. So I watched the two for about an hour. An hour of them screaming in my ears, pulling my hair, and me trying to keep them away from anything that could harm them. Somehow Pipey kept getting my lightsaber and chewed on it whenever I turned to check on Alora who would have gotten her hands on some wire from who knows were. Needless to say, I was mostly glad to see them go. And I only say mostly because Alora was actually pretty sweet when she calmed down. You know, I've actually been doing the math and when Alora's my age I'd be 29, she's currently 1. So, I've been considering taking her on as my padawan. I mean I should be done with my training at 29 right? Okay, well, it's been a long day and I need sleep. Wow, I'm going to bed before Zeb. Now that's something you won't see every day. Kids! Who knew they could be such a handful…I wasn't that bad was I?_

Kanan stifled back a laugh. Ezra a handful? He'd be surprised if Ezra wasn't a handful when he was a child! And hadn't he told Zeb to help Ezra with the kids? Maybe he didn't. Maybe he'd just been thinking about it. Either way Ezra had told them that watching the kids wasn't that bad, but this clearly said otherwise. So now he knew that Ezra didn't complain about everything they told him to do, just the things he didn't want to do.

 _Day after babysitting for the third worst hour of my life, actually it'd probably rank fourth. I'll talk about the others later. So Asoka volunteered me for a mission with Commander Sato, and we got caught by Imperials. They took me to a separate cell but I was way smarter than the three Stormtroopers that were taking me there. I used the force to ignite my lightsaber which was on the 1_ _st_ _trooper's belt. While he freaked out of that I jumped over my arms to get my cuffed hands in front of me. Then I got my lightsaber and had all three guards get in the cell instead of me. And then this is where the story gets even better. Kanan and Rex round the corner in Stormtrooper armor and I shoot them…heh, heh. Oops. Well, in the end I had to keep Kanan and Rex from arguing and we destroyed the Empire's new gravity well. So that day went pretty well. And you know what I learned there? Jedi and clones! They're a surprisingly effective combination…Maybe the rebellion should look into finding more clones like Rex, Gregor, and Wolfe. By the way, watch out for Gregor. He loves joking around! The other day he put a chunk of malooran fruit in my shoe while I was sleeping. Boy I loved cleaning that! And then this other time he switched the shampoo and conditioner bottles out with hair dye. Sabine got blue hair, Kanan got green, Zeb's fur turned as red as a wookie's, and I suffered the worst of it…Ever seen a guy with hot pink hair before? Because I can promise you that no guy in this entire galaxy could pull it off._

Kanan smiled at that memory, his green hair matched Hera's eyes…and she was the only one who wasn't affected by Gregor's prank. Sabine's hair had been blue before then but thanks to Gregor's paint it became sapphire blue, the color of Ezra's eyes. Kanan sighed and put the book back where he found it. He had a decent idea of what to do now. Something that an ordinary family would do.

"Hey, Kanan? Sabine said you wanted to see me." Ezra said cautiously as he entered his master's room.

"Yeah, grab your lightsaber and meet me in the Phantom. We're going out." Kanan replied.

"Okay." Ezra wondered about his master's strange behavior as he retrieved his lightsaber and hurried to the Phantom.

An hour later after a short trip through hyperspace Kanan landed the Phantom in a docking bay on Correllia. Then he guided Ezra to a large building that hundreds of people were going in and out of. Kanan led Ezra inside and through the building, turning right then left and right and left until Ezra wasn't sure if they'd remember the way out.

Finally Ezra was pushed through a door that looked over a balcony that was very close to a stage with people he recognized as famous singers. Ezra looked at Kanan in disbelief and with a questioning look on his face asking why.

"I went out on a limb and guessed that you'd never been to a concert before." Kanan explained and hugged his padawan, "Happy birthday, Ezra."

Ezra tightened his grip around Kanan who swore he could feel the boy shaking in his arms. Sobbing perhaps? "Thank you." Ezra answered in a whisper, his head still buried into Kanan's chest, "You didn't have to do this you know."

"Yeah, I know." Kanan replied.

Eventually the hugging and crying stopped and Kanan noticed that Ezra was really enjoying the music. Kanan smiled and made a mental note to by a disk with the songs played tonight on it. Then his grin widened as he guessed that Ezra would tell him once again that he didn't have to do that.

* * *

 **So I hope you guys liked it! Especially you sis! 3,610 words of my sisterly love for you! And Happy 16th Ezra! I hope they include you're 16th birthday in the series...you're birthday cake could be designed to look like a helmet! Oo, Darth Vader's helmet, I bet that's one you won't ever have for your collection! And then you could celebrate you're birthday by blowing up stuff that belongs to the Empire! Boom! Boom! Boom! Light it up eve brighter than the moon! Moon! Moon!**


	5. A Lot of Trouble

**So just as a heads up, I didn't check the last four chapters for grammatical errors, or change them. They are exactly the way they were before I deleted them so I could put them all in one place. Heh, now you guys don't have to watch the Star Wars Rebels category for when I post a new One-shot!**

* * *

Kanan was starting fresh. He could put behind his past and forget the things he'd done. He could aim to make things right, to be who he was meant to be. As he meditated he thought of how about four years ago he'd met a young rebel pilot who convinced him to help her. One thing led to the next and eventually she found out who…no, what he really was.

She had no idea who he really was, but then again he wasn't the same person anymore. Once, he had been Caleb Dume- Master Depa Billaba's padawan- but that person was different than who he was. That was a person from another place in another time who had no clue what life in the galaxy was really like.

Hera Syndulla. She seemed to respect him, but at the same time she worried about him. He was convinced that she must have met a Jedi when she was younger, which was why she knew that he was far from what you'd call a Jedi. Despite that, he still cared for him…

Sabine and Zeb have no idea who or what he is. Hera respected his decision not to tell the others. She understood that he had a painful past and was fine with him caring a blaster and storing away his lightsaber- two items that he wasn't really sure why he kept around…it wasn't like he used them anymore.

Two years ago they found Sabine, injured and left for dead. Hera insisted that they take care of the young Mandalorian rather than take her to a hospital. So they took turns looking after the girl. One would run a mission while the other watched her, then when they returned they'd sleep for about three or four hour before switching out with the other. It'd been a tiring process, but in the end it was worth it.

Sabine hadn't been willing to talk much about her past, although she did mention running away from an Imperial Academy and not having any family around. Hera immediately offered the Madalorian a spot on the ship, something Sabine accepted tentatively. At first she wasn't so sure about staying with them, but by the end of the week it was rather obvious that she wouldn't leave.

Zeb had been another story. About a year ago they found the lasat searching for a job and housing. Few were willing to hire the large lasat, and very few housing units were big enough for him. So Kanan approached the lasat, rather cautiously and after Hera forced him to talk to him, and explained what he was doing and asked if he'd like to refuse. Zeb seemed reluctant as well, but he didn't have many other options. So he agreed and they moved on.

That all led up to now. Kanan was resting in his room, the door locked so that hopefully Chopper would leave him alone. He wasn't worried about the others. Sabine would be painting (hopefully just in her room), Zeb would be sleeping (and snoring as loud as a TIE fighter), and Hera would either be resting or preparing for another mission.

Suddenly a strange feeling came over him. He felt warm, like he was standing in the sun. He opened his eyes to find himself standing in the middle of a city. He could sense Zeb and Sabine nearby, but didn't look for them. It felt wrong to look for them now. The words, _not yet…,_ echoed though his head. The thought suddenly struck him that he was having a vision, a rare occurrence for him. Then he felt that feeling…the feeling he got whenever someone was watching him, a sixth sense that the Jedi used to keep from being attacked from behind. This was different though, like the person watching him intended to do something to him, but not hurt him unless they had to. The feeling intensified and he quickly turned his head, letting the force guide him to…the top of a building? He watched that spot for a minute then gave up, there was nothing there.

The vision quickly changed scenes to a blurry scene of a black haired kid holding a blaster from a crate that Zeb was standing over. The lasat grabbed the weapon from the kid and growled at him, the kid said something back. Then they were in the cockpit, or entering it. He didn't catch every word that was said, but he'd started to realize that the kid said "me" and "I" a lot.

Now they were at the door to a holding cell on an Imperial frigate. Zeb was right beside him and the kid was snapping at him, or at least it looked that way. Then he saw the kid being held in a choke hold, he looked scared. He couldn't make out the figure holding the kid. Next they were in the hall of a star destroyer, the kid yelling at Zeb about hitting him. Then they were back on Lothal and the kid was handing them something, with a guilty look that implied it was something he tried to steal. He then said something and took off, like he couldn't wait to get away from them.

Kanan opened his eyes and the vision ended. As he thought it over, the only thing going through his mind was, _What a brat!_ He chuckled to himself and almost laughed out loud. Whoever that kid was, he'd be sure to make sure his lightsaber and holocron were properly locked away before he let the kid out of his sight…and he'd probably lock his door as well.

* * *

 **So there you have it. In Vision of Hope, which I rewatched last night, I realized that I could make a one-shot out of Kanan's vision. There was something else in the episode that I was intending on making a one-shot of, but I don't remember what it was. Oh well, if I remember I'll write it and post it. Also, updates might slow down a lot on all my stories. I've got a softball tournament coming up (church league) and a trip down to grandmother's for a few days. After all that I'll be exhausted and crabby (if you're a girl then I think you will understand where the crabbiness comes from, I guess a guy could understand it too though…just not as well).**

 **Also, what are some One-Shot ideas that I could do? Keep in mind that I don't pair Sabine and Ezra unless it's a sibling pairing, and I love Kanera fluff!**


	6. Common Among Us

**So I got this idea after playing Star War The Force Unleashed 2 when, I believe, I pulled a muscle and then after I watched the last ten minutes of Call to Action because I forgot that it was coming on. So I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Few could understand what it was like to be a Jedi. What it was like to train with hot lightsabers that heated the air around you until it felt like you were in a ship with the cooling system down, or under the blaze of several suns, or on the surface of Mustafar… Very few understood those who liked to spar or train till they'd sweat through their clothes, their hair was sticking to their head, and their limbs were burning from use.

Very few people understood why Ezra liked to spar like this. No, Zeb, Sabine, Hera, and Kanan didn't understand it. Every time Kanan called an end to their training session, Ezra would push him to continue until they were both in desperate need of a clean change of clothes and a shower.

One thing they did understand was that Ezra always seemed happier after those long matches. He'd come in dripping with sweat, take a shower, change into fresh clothes, and come out of his room so tired he could barely walk yet still as snarky and clever as always. They also noticed that Zeb and Chopper couldn't seem to aggravate him when he was that tired, the only bad thing was if they kept at it for too long and he realized that they were doing it on purpose then he could be a little explosive.

Today was one of those days that Ezra would come in too tired to cause any trouble, or so they thought. Kanan and he had gone out to spar early that morning, now it was late afternoon. Hera had popped out once to give them ginger water, because she'd heard it could be deadly to drink plain cold water when hot, but other than that no one had been watching the two spar. Mainly because it was so hot.

Outside Kanan couldn't have been more miserable. The feeling of his shirt sticking to his back, his hair so wet that it stuck together preventing air from passing through to cool his head, and beads of sweat starting to drip into his eyes. Ezra, however, appeared stoic and uninterested in the sweat dripping from the ends of his hair and soaking him.

He thrust left, blocked a swing from Kanan, jumped back, flipped forward, and swung at Kanan's back. Kanan barely avoided it. He swung twice at Ezra and then force pushed him back a few feet to give him some room to catch his breath. Ezra, not catching his hint, began to rush back toward Kanan. He swung, but something wasn't right. Kanan watched in slow motion as his padawan's right foot slipped on a rock while he was in mid-swing. His lightsaber dropped and two seconds later Ezra hit the ground, rolling to the side to avoid Kanan and pick up his lightsaber.

Ezra quickly jumped to his feet and aimed to swing at Kanan again, but this time he halted at the beginning of the swing, letting out a painful cry as his left arm hot up to hold his right. Kanan stood upright and put away his lightsaber.

"You alright, kid?" he asked plainly, concerned but not showing it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just hurt a little when I swung." Ezra explained, "It's probably nothing. Used to happen to me on the streets all the time. I probably just swung it wrong." As if to prove his point he moved to practice swing his lightsaber in a slower fashion, but fast enough to make the muscles in his arms work. Once again he flinched.

"Yeah, I don't think that's nothing, let's call it a match and head inside." Kanan suggested. Inside Kanan had Ezra move his arm back and forth, up and down, and in circles to determine why his arm was hurting. He had him gradually increase in speed with the exercises until Ezra said it hurt. "Well, the good news is that you didn't tear anything." Kanan said when they stopped.

"What's the bad news then?" Ezra asked warily.

"It appears that you pulled a muscle. You'll want to go easy on that arm for the two or three days." Kanan replied.

"What about training?" Ezra pressed, his voice sounding slightly panicked, "I can still train right?"

Kanan shook his head. "You can meditate and gently go over the different forms, but as for lightsaber training that you can't do. You'll just hurt yourself more."

"But what if I get behind? What of we have to go on a mission and I _have_ to fight?" Ezra protested.

"Then you'll have to either let someone else fight for you or fight without your lightsaber…You built a blaster into it, use that." Kanan suggested, Ezra frowned.

"Why me." Ezra sighed as he started to walk off toward his room. Kanan smirked. He'd have to tell Ezra about times at the temple later.

That night Kanan walked into the common room to see Ezra staring off into space while he slowly ate a yogan. Sabine was leaning against the wall beside Ezra, and Zeb was cleaning his rifle a few seats away from Ezra. Kanan was about to speak when Hera walked in behind him with Chopper close behind her.

"So, Chopper tells me you two came in earlier than usual today." She said, crossing her arms, "What happened?"

"Ezra pulled a muscle." Kanan quickly explained, smiling when Ezra blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, it never happened before!" he defended, sliding to the side in an attempt to avoid Zeb elbowing him.

"Relax, kid!" Kanan shook his head, "You know you're not the only one who's suffered from pulling a muscle while training. It was actually a rather common injury among Jedi padawans."

"Really?" Ezra immediately went from embarrassed to interested.

Kanan nodded. "Usually it was a sign that the padawan growing, physically and mentally. They became smarter and stronger, making it harder for their masters to beat them in a sparring match…although, in your case I think it was the rock that did you in. Not your growth." Kanan grinned mischieviously.

Ezra blushed again and looked down. Then his head snapped up when he came up with a comeback. "Say, master, did you ever pull a muscle when training?" Ezra asked with a sly grin.

"Mm, no, but on my first battle with my master I got shot once in the shoulder and twice in the stomach. Imagine being carried out while unconscious and the clones having to explain to your master that droids actually landed a successful shot. And then there was the time I tried to take on an intruder in the Jedi temple by myself…that was when my master decided she needed a padawan and realized that I needed a master to keep me out of trouble." Kanan replied, reminiscing the days with his master.

"So what I'm hearing is that you've always been a handful for those around you." Hera grinned, Ezra and Sabine both had wide smiles, and Zeb was chuckling.

"That's not funny." Kanan frowned, "Funny is the look on Ezra's face when he slipped on the rock! Now that was funny! He looked like he'd just come face to face with the inquisitor without me to back him up!"

"Oh, gee thanks, master! You're so comforting!" Ezra said sarcastically.

Kanan shrugged, "I try."

"Whatever happened to 'Do or do not, there is no try'?" Ezra smirked. Kanan opened his mouth to reply but then closed it in defeat.

Three days later Kanan was going outside for an early morning walk. As he exited the Ghost the hair on his neck bristled with the feeling of an imminent attack. He quickly ignited his lightsaber and turned to block the attack. At first he expected the Inquisitor, so he was surprised to see that it was Ezra.

"Feeling better already?" Kanan asked exasperated, "I was just starting to relax!"

"Maybe I'll let you relax a little longer the next time I pull a muscle. Maybe then I can catch you by surprise!" Ezra replied snarkliy. And so they started their day with another sparring session, one that Ezra didn't allow to end until Kanan forced the session to end when both of Lothal's moons were visible in the sky.

* * *

 **Here are some future one-shot chapters. Note that they are in no specific order.**

 **Tears I Can't Believe - Ezra's thoughts after Gal Travis betrays Hera and him.** **Questions - Kallus starts to ask questions and finds the answers worse than not knowing.  
I've Got Your Back - Agent Kallus and Ezra fall into a sink hole and have to learn to survive together till help finds them.** **Why Are You Such A Pessimist? - Sabine tries to get Kanan to lighten up since he's always thinking of the risks of their missions.**

 **If you have a request that you'd like to see don't hesitate to ask me! Or if you want me to post one of the above one-shots before the others you can request it.**

 **Note:** **I don't/won't pair Ezra and Sabine together unless it's just as siblings.**


	7. Handsome Young Jedi In Training

**Handsome Young Jedi In Training**

* * *

 **Just a little something that popped up into the back of my mind, and yes, yes I do find a sweaty Ezra with slender, toned muscles and slightly tanned skin very attractive...and sexy. Although I'm more of a Kanan fan... I guess I need to put Kanan into something like this...**

* * *

Ezra was used to training hard now, in fact he quite enjoyed it now. When he first joined the team, he hated working for countless hours until he was tired and sweaty and smelled worse than an orphan teenager running around on the streets. Now? Now, he felt…good. Whenever he worked till he was exhausted beyond reason and smelled worse than Zeb, he felt like he'd done something, like he'd accomplished something other than sitting on his butt just passing time.

Today, he and Kanan had sparred over and over and over again for hours. Since before the sun rose that morning till the heat of the day, they had sparred endlessly. Kanan wanted them both to try different techniques, to fight with each of the seven forms, change between offensive and defensive strategies… Experience was one of the best means of becoming a skilled warrior, and sparring was a safer way to gain experience than by looking for a fight with the Empire.

To make things interesting, Sabine had suggested that whoever lost would have to do 100 push-ups in the middle of the rebel base…in their underwear. Neither of the two were self-conscious about their bodies. Back on Kaller, Kanan had fought in his underwear. He didn't even get completely dressed until the crew was completely out of harm's way! Ezra could sense that Hera was trying not to look then, but no one could deny that Kanan had a very nicely toned, muscular body. They both agreed to Sabine's proposal, Hera was shaking her head when they agreed…although Ezra had a feeling she was hoping Ezra would somehow beat Kanan. Zeb was definitely hoping that Ezra would lose, though the joke would be on him because Ezra would proudly show off his strength in front of everyone in the rebellion, even in his underwear!

It was clear to see that Ezra was on the losing end of the deal. Kanan beat him with some of the more traditional forms such as Shii-Cho, Makashi, Niman, and it was an exceptionally cruel defeat when Kanan used Soresu, the form Kanan's master had been most fond of. Ezra proved better with Ataru which fueled off of his ability to move and jump around with exceptional agility. He was also able to best Kanan when using form Shien/Djem So, Ezra also won when using Juyo/Vaapad, a form neither he nor Kanan knew much of as it was a form not taught to many due to its tendency to lean toward the dark side.

A few minutes after they finished their sparring lesson, Ezra was walking off the Ghost in nothing but his standard-issue black boxers. He made his way to the center of the rebel base, ignoring the confused and few amazed looks that he received along the way. As he started to do the push-ups, he realized that several people were walking by and staring. He shook his head and chuckled, Zeb had probably told everyone on the base to come here.

It seemed that everyone was impressed with how quickly Ezra was flying through the push-ups, managing to continue at a constant pace without slowing down. He was sweating rather profusely, but hardly noticed as he was going over the seven forms in his head, rather than focusing on the gathering crowd.

"Form 1, Shii-Cho. The first form of Jedi fighting, used before the Jedi had lightsaber, when they used metal blades. Focuses on disarming an opponent without harming them and consists of wide, sweeping motions. Generally the most preferred form to use against, non-lightsaber wielding opponents. It is also known as 'The Way of The Sarlacc'." Ezra suddenly sensed an overwhelming wave of attraction. He traced it's source to a few pilots around his age who had made their way to the front of the gathering crown to see what all the commotion was about…apparently they found him attractive. He grinned at the thought of possible getting to know them a little better, especially since they were definitely not lacking a decent appearance themselves.

"Form 2, Makashi. Developed after the transition from swords to lightsabers, and originally used against other lightsaber-wielding opponents. Comprised of simple footwork and focuses on preventing disarmament. Often considered the most elegant form of the seven forms and also known as 'The Way of The Ysalamiri'." He noticed Zeb out of the corner of his eye, laughing so hard he was probably crying and about to collapse into the floor. Ezra just rolled his eyes and continued.

"Form 3, Soresu. Developed to defend against blaster and characterized by tight, efficient moves that defend the Jedi's body by using the lightsaber as a sort of shield. Form 3 is an important reflection of the Jedi philosophy due to it emphasizing calmness and non-aggression. A Jedi must center themselves in the force using this form to successfully anticipate and block enemy attacks. Often called 'The Way of The Mynock'." Ezra was panting rather heavily and his sweat was causing his hair to uncomfortably stick to his forehead, but he was still going at the same constant pace.

"Form 4, Ataru. An aggressive, acrobatic form where the wielder channels the force to achieve high-speed movements, impossible leaps, and deadly strikes all appearing as a wild rush of movement. One of the most difficult and dangerous forms to master and also referred to as 'The Way of The Hawk-Bat'." Ezra knew he had reached a hundred push-ups by now, but he wanted to get through the last three forms and show off to wipe the smug grin on Zeb's face.

"Form 5, Shien/Djem So. Developed out of form 3, but more offensive. Shien focuses on deflecting primarily blaster attacks back at the enemy while protecting the wielder. Djem So applies the same principle as Shien except it is used primarily against lightsabers rather than blasters. Both variants of form 5 are often referred to as 'The Way of The Krayt Dragon'." Ezra could feel the confusion of Sabine and Zeb, at first they had thought they had lost count. Now they were wondering if he had because there was no way he hadn't reached a hundred yet.

"Form 6, Niman. Focuses on using force techniques during lightsaber combat. Primary form for Jedi wielding two lightsabers. Often viewed as inferior to the other forms due to the lack of training required to master it. Also known as 'The Way of The Rancor'." Ezra turned his head slightly to glance over at Zeb and wink at him. Now Zeb knew Ezra was showing off, he didn't seem to like it either. Zeb had expected Ezra to be the one embarrassed, but Ezra was making it look like he was enjoying the attention, and to a degree, he was.

"Form 7, Juyo/Vaapad. Most difficult of lightsaber forms both physically and emotionally. Rather than ridding themselves of emotions, Jedi channel their emotions into the form usually attacking with chaotic, furious, and unpredictable moves to catch their opponents off guard. Juyo is more commonly used by Sith while Jedi use the variant of Juyo, Vaapad, developed by Master Mace Windu during the Clone Wars. Few were allowed to practice Juyo due to the belief that it drew the wielder closer to the dark side. Another name for it is 'The Way of The Vornskr'." Ezra slowly rose to his feet, knowing that rising quickly when one's head had been down for too long could cause him to black out. Once standing, he proudly walked back to the Ghost, winking at the pilot girls as he passed them. He smiled as he could have sworn he heard their hearts stop for a second.

Back on the Ghost, Ezra grabbed his clothes and headed for the shower. He rarely took showers, even on the Ghost, as when you had a limited water supply you generally preferred to drink it rather than bathe in it, but he needed it. A week without a shower and then today? Yup, he was definitely taking a shower. When he got out of the shower, he joined the others in the lounge.

"I didn't think you would actually go through with it." Sabine stated when she saw him enter.

"Really? I mean, I'm a Jedi. I need to keep my word right? Or was all that talk about Jedi being noble just a bunch of fairytales?" Ezra quipped. His hair was still a little damp from the shower which made it look even darker than it usually did.

"I didn't think you were that bold, I figured you would do it, but I also thought that you would find some way around doing it out in the open." Kanan confessed, Ezra just shrugged.

"You tend not to get to self-conscious of your body on the streets…well, unless you look like you were used as a punching bag, then you want to be careful of what people see or else they'll use you as a punching bag too." Ezra explained. "Never really bothered me though, I've always been too fast for anyone to catch me on the streets. Plus, now that I've been training as a Jedi you can tell that I've gone from wiry and lean to slender and well-toned, at least that's what those pilot girls seemed to notice." Ezra added with a smug grin.

"Since when did you start flirting with other girls?" Sabine outed in fake jealousy.

"Let's see…either when my body started filling out, when we joined the larger portion of the rebellion, when I got the scar on my cheek…should I go on?" Ezra chuckled as he waltzed out of the lounge. Kanan just smacked his forehead with his palm and Hera shook her head. What were they ever going to do with him?

* * *

 **Does anyone have any one-shot suggestions? I'd love to here some new ideas that aren't my own. Keep in mind that I don't do any shipping between Ezra and Sabine and with any other romantic pairings I only do male x female. I don't mean to offend anybody, it's just the way I do things.**

 **SUGGEST SOMETHING!**


	8. The Scars That Come At Night

**"write about nightmares"  
Suggested by Guest**

* * *

Zeb was usually a sound sleeper, nothing could rouse him…not after Lasan. That battle had changed him, in both good ways and bad. He drank sooo much, too much, after that war…that nightmare…and he was so tired after all of the fighting…the planet was destroyed…his home…was gone… He collapsed, and nothing could rouse him—not until several days later…

Tonight was not the night of that bloodbath though, and yet Zeb still felt that same sense of urgency. He felt something pulling at him, urging him to get up—to wake up—something was wrong! Rather grumpily, he opened his eyes—refusing to get up until he knew what the "danger" was. He expected to see Chopper about to electrocute him for fun or sabotage the kid's bed to tick him off…but there was no Chopper…strange.

A moment later, as Zeb was drifting back off to sleep, he heard a thump from the bunk above his. The feeling of urgency resurfaced. "Ezra, stop wallowing around up there! You're keeping me up!" Zeb growled in a low, clearly frustrated tone. That kid had no respect whatsoever for war veterans!

"No…" Ezra moaned back, sounding half-drunk with sleep. Zeb could hear him shift in the bed above.

Zeb's blood was boiling. How could the kid live with being so rude?! "Listen here you Loth-" Zeb's voice faltered when he lifted himself to pummel the kid and saw him curled up in a ball…

 _Zeb saw the Lasat boy, given his father's bo-rifle. He was too young to fight, but he had to protect his mother and sister! The boy never got the chance… A disrupter destroyed his home, killing what was left of his family, and throwing Zeb a good distance away. When Zeb came to, his home-world was gone. Fire and smoke covered everything, the Imperials were gone now but they had taken almost all the life of this world with them… There lay the body of the Lasat boy, roughly about Ezra's age… He lay there, curled in a ball, covered in his own blood…the boy had cried himself to sleep…to death. All alone and abandoned on a battlefield, he lost hope…he gave up trying to live and let himself bleed to death while he mourned those he loved… Zeb let out a roar of frustration, regret, and mourning. It wasn't fair! He was just a child! An innocent child with a nice family! He could have lived a full life…he could have died happy…_

Zeb looked at Ezra and he couldn't help but see the Lasat boy. Ezra shook with silent sobs, the Lasat boy had died with puffy eyes…he'd been crying too. It wasn't fair for something like this to happen to kids…life was never fair, but that didn't mean one couldn't try to make it fairer for the children they loved…right?

"Mom...I—don't…make …me…hide…..I can fight too…I can be…like…daddy…..I can be brave too…" Ezra continued to mumble in his sleep. "I'm…not…scared…..I promise…..I can be brave…..I'll show those…Imperials what makes…a Bridger…a Bridger…" Another few moments a silent, choked sobs and then the heartbreaking line hit Zeb like one of the disruptors that destroyed his home-world, "Don't leave me!"

The seasoned Lasat warrior couldn't take it anymore. If he listened to Ezra's mumbling any longer, then he might cry for the second time in his miserable life…the first and currently only being after the fall of Lasan. Zeb gently shook the kid's shoulder, feeling unusually sympathetic to the kid…it felt wrong.

Ezra bolted upright, panicking at the contact. "What?! Zeb? What going on?" He asked, talking quickly…Zeb could hear the fear of the nightmare still in Ezra's voice.

"You were mumbling in your sleep." Zeb stated, not really sure where to go with it. He wasn't exactly the best at outwardly expressing emotions.

"Sorry to wake you." Ezra hissed, moving to lay back down and try to go back to sleep. Zeb doubted that he would.

Zeb placed his hand on Ezra's shoulder again, causing the kid to turn and look at him with uncertainty. "I know it's hard…" Zeb sighed heavily, "losing your parents must have felt a lot like losing my world…it's not something anyone your age should have ever had to go through…I'm sorry."

Ezra had been caught off guard. His protective wall of sarcastic and rude comments broke like a dam, pouring out the emotional sea it held in. Tears formed in Ezra's eyes. He'd already cried several times after learning that his parents were dead, and then Zeb was actually nice to him for once?...Zeb was actually giving him support?

The kid buried himself in Zeb's shoulder and sobbed. Zeb had heard of how Ezra had reacted when Rider had told him that his parents were gone…the kid had leaned on Kanan, depended on him for support. Now he was relying on Zeb to support him. Zeb was never good at all that emotional junk, but there was one thing that he did understand...the wounds left behind by the monsters like the Empire…the wounds would heal over time…the wounds that would become—battle scars.

* * *

 **Wrote this in like forty-five minutes...had to stop a few times to cry. I like how it turned out though. Shorter than most of my other one-shots (I think) but I like it.**

 **As always, please leave suggestions for me to work on! I work on them in a very random order, but may try to hurry one up if you everyone really wants to see it. If you don't have a suggestion, suggest one of the topics I'm currently working on (in a desperate attempt to make me update faster...). XD**

 **LEAVE SUGGESTIONS!  
Bye! :D**


	9. Drunk Agent

They had escaped…survived… He had his doubts that they would make it, but when Thrawn went for a ground assault…that's when Kallus knew that the rebels would win. What Kallus hadn't expected was for a chance for him to escape. He had expected to be taken to Coruscant for his "fair" trial and to be executed for his treason to the Empire.

Never in his life did Kallus expect Garazeb Orellios to be right about something, but he was… After the ice-moon incident…every Imperial he met treated him as some failure. As if they were saying to his face, "Oh, you survived the rebels by crash landing on an ice moon and surviving the cold as well as breaking your leg? How quaint. Now suck it up and get a move on buttercup, thanks to you breaking your leg and letting the rebels get away we all have more work to do!" It wasn't long after that when Kallus started searching for the truth. Once he could properly walk again, he started searching for the answers that Zeb suggested he look for-the reason he waited till his leg recovered was so that he could run or fight if he had to. Kallus didn't like what he had found… Zeb had been right. Kallus's precious Empire wasn't as precious as he thought…in fact, it was a monster…a cold, dark hearted monster of pure evil hiding its true intent behind acts of mock peace-making… The thought made Kallus feel sick…or perhaps it was the trip through hyperspace to rebel command.

Kallus stood in a corner on the Ghost, tucking his hands in close to his chest as he silently observed everything going on around him. While it could be the dark things the Empire had done, logic told Kallus that it was an old hyperdrive. The Empire always had the newest and the best…a luxury the rebellion obviously couldn't afford. On a star destroyer, you would never even feel a bump unless it was from a ship at least half the size of yours, but on the Ghost…he could feel the ship shake every once and a while. If the Empire hadn't frozen his assets, he would buy Captain Syndulla a new hyperdrive as a thank you gift for rescuing him.

While hiding in his corner, Kallus noted that anyone who looked his way immediately looked away if they thought he saw them. They were suspicious of him, which he understood, but he couldn't help but wishing they could be a bit more discreet about their distrust. He let out a heavy sigh and debated on finding Hera or Kanan to see if there was anything he could do. It didn't feel right to Kallus to just stand there doing nothing. In the Empire, he would have been looking over hundreds of files of robberies and other filed reports to determine whether-or-not a rebel cell was on one world or if it was a criminal gang, but he wasn't in the Empire anymore…

A few hours later, the surviving rebel ships left hyperspace and started docking with the ships that made up the rebel command. As the survivors of the Ghost disembarked, Kallus chose to stay put. He didn't want to get in the way, or waste any of the rebellions medical supplies. If he wasn't bleeding out or in excruciating pain, then he didn't need anything…except maybe a glass or two of wine…it'd been too long since he'd last had a drink.

The door from the cockpit whooshed open behind Kallus who turned to see Zeb. The Lasat looked exhausted, which was hardly surprising considering what they had escaped barely two hours ago. Zeb looked up at him, his face questioning. "Shouldn't you be getting some bacta or pain medication?" The Lasat pressed.

"I should say the same to you. You were the one on the ground when Thrawn was pummeling the rebellion. I took a mere beating, but you…" Kallus pointed out, "You look even worse than I feel."

"Really? Because I don't think so." Zeb snarled. Kallus just smirked, a competition over who needed medicine more than the other.

"I'm not going to the med-bay." Kallus stated firmly. "A few bumps, bruises, and split lips aren't critical injuries and therefore do not need to have bacta wasted on them."

"Then there's no need for me to go to the med-bay either." Zeb pointed out, Kallus shrugged and followed the Lasat to the galley where Kanan, Ezra, Rex, Hera, and their droid had gathered.

"Kallus?" Ezra questioned. "Shouldn't you be with the survivors and be getting some medical attention. I mean, Hera rescued you from an escape pod…"

"I can assure you that I am fine, Bridger. Besides, I have the feeling that not many of them are comfortable with me around." Kallus explained. "So, let's get to work!"

Kanan and Hera exchanged glances, which was slightly weird to watch since Kanan was blind…but then Kallus had seen some rather random stuff as an ISB agent. He should have been used to the crazy stuff by now.

"Are you sure that you're up to this?" Hera asked. "We wouldn't want you to push yourself-"

Kallus raised his hand to silence her. "I appreciate your concern, but I don't need to be babied like Ezra. I survived the Empire, I can take care of myself." Kallus said solemnly.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Ezra exclaimed. "And I'm not a baby!"

"Matter of opinion." Zeb grunted, siding with Kallus.

"Obviously, you are planning something." Kallus pointed out. "Otherwise you would be resting or checking in to the med-bay. I suggest that we stop wasting our time with the small-talk and get to work."

"Right on it, agent." Ezra taunted, Zeb snorted in amusement, and Kallus frowned. It was going to take some getting used to living with Ezra…assuming he would be staying with them.

Kallus chose to ignore Ezra's comment and turned to Hera. Nothing would get done if they started to bicker. "We're going to stop on Kaller to talk to some old friends." Hera explained. "There are some things that need to be discussed with some of the smaller rebel cells."

"Because of the importance of the information, and because the cells we'll be visiting could be a bit sensitive about the information, only Hera and I will be going. When we dock, Ezra, Zeb, Kallus, and Chopper will stay with the Ghost." Kanan added, handing Kallus a wrist-comm. "Welcome to the team, Specter 7."

Kallus accepted the wrist-comm with a nod of gratitude. While he put it on, a not-so-grateful Ezra protested against not getting to go until Hera threatened to have him clean the carbon scoring from the hull of the Ghost. Kallus chuckled to himself, allowing a light smile to spread across his face. It felt like it had been years since he last smiled…the thought made him frown.

They landed on Kaller and Kanan and Hera went off together in the Phantom II. After they left, Ezra retreated to his room and Kallus found himself sitting outside on a bluff overlooking one of Kaller's seas. Kallus had no idea where Zeb had gone, and he didn't suspect that the Lasat would go to the same room as Ezra—for obvious reasons.

Watching the sunset was something Kallus hadn't really done since he was a kid. It was peaceful and relaxing, as if the Empire that had hurt so many had never existed. Kallus leaned back against a meiloorun tree and closed his eyes, basking in the last few minutes of warm sunlight, until a shadow covered the sun, blocking the last seconds of warmth. Frowning, Kallus looked up to see Zeb standing over him—at least it wasn't Ezra.

"Can I help you?" Kallus asked, pulling himself into a sitting position, a movement he regretted as he realized that the adrenaline from earlier had faded and he was now beginning to feel every sore and/or bruised muscle. He was now regretting declining the bacta earlier…but the rebellion could be using it for more serious injuries. If only the rebellion had alcohol, then he could just drink away the pain.

"Thought you might like some of this." Zeb replied, handing Kallus a golden-brown bottle as he settled down next to Kallus.

"What is it? Whiskey?" Kallus pressed, sniffing the top of the bottle. It smelled sweet. Kallus couldn't think of how to describe the smell, but when he smelt it he thought of warm honey…he wondered if warm honey and this drink smelled the same. Kallus couldn't believe the irony of this. Crave alcohol and it magically appears out of thin air? Did this happen frequently in the rebellion? Was this a perk of traveling with Jedi? And more importantly, was he getting drunk off the fumes of this stuff?!

"Close, Lasat wine. Golden Lasan is the name of it this particular brew. Not too hard to come by even after the fall of Lasan and good for soothing stomach aches or…well, getting drunk so you can forget a tough day." Zeb explained. Kallus nodded thoughtfully. He'd never tried it, but he remembered using a bottle of this stuff as an accelerant for a fire back on that day when he led the attack on Lasan. He kind of felt bad about wasting it on a fire now… While the wine might not be hard to come by now, who was to say it would stay that way? With most of the Lasats gone, there likely wasn't anyone making it anymore—a kind of depressing thought for the man responsible for the fall of Lasan.

"How strong is it?" Kallus asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. After everything that had happened today, getting drunk and forgetting everything would be nice—although he was confident that he already knew the answer. Lasats made this stuff so it had to be strong!

"Strong enough to knock you out with one sip." Zeb laughed, confirming Kallus's thoughts as he handed him a cup.

Kallus took the cup gratefully and filled the cup. "We'll see about that!" He challenged, chugging the whole cup without hesitation. He still remembered the last time he drank like this…with his guys before the incident on Onderon with the Lasat mercenary, he out-drank all of them. Now if only he could out-drink a Lasat!

The liquid was room temperature and smooth, and as it made its way down his throat he began to feel warm. It tasted like it looked—sweet, like honey. He felt like it was the kind of drink often drank in a warm mug…too bad they didn't have that kind of fancy stuff in the rebellion. He probably could have found something like that in the Empire, but the chances of an Imperial actually using except for maybe once a year… The Empire was too strict about keeping its officials sober and the rebellion didn't have the funds to let their people get drunk…what a shame!

Zeb poured himself a cup, and chose to drink a bit slower than Kallus. While Zeb drank his first cup, Kallus savored the taste on his tongue and titled his head back. Eyes closed, body relaxed, pain numbed, overall content—Kallus let out a rare sigh of happiness and then went to pour himself a second cup. This wine was good, really good for a relatively common drink. He would have been happy to drink the whole bottle without Zeb, even if he woke up the next morning feeling like his head was about to explode!

"So, feeling dizzy yet?" Zeb teased. Kallus glared at the Lasat but held a lopsided grin on his face. How could he mad at anything right now? Or anyone? Heck, not even Bridger could ruin his mood right now!

"Nah," Kallus slurred, clearly lying as he reached to pour himself a third cup, "I feel fine! Great even!" Before he could grab the bottle, Zeb slapped him across the cheek. Kallus didn't even feel the sting, but he did feel a slight bit of anger for the Lasat keeping him from another cup…and for hitting him, but mostly angry about the wine. "What was that about?" Kallus snapped. He was one of the good guys now, right? There was no reason for Zeb to hit him anymore!

"There was a bug the size of your eye on your cheek." Zeb replied seriously. They locked eyes for a moment and then a second later burst into a completely random bout of laughter.

"I can't believe you hit me!" Kallus exclaimed, aiming to slap Zeb's shoulder but missing and falling forward. "For a bug!" He continued to laugh even harder due to his missed hit, Zeb did too.

As Kallus regained what remained of his composure, Zeb finished a second and third cup. Not wanting to be behind a cup, Kallus immediately poured himself a third cup and tried to wolf it down as Zeb started on his fourth cup.

"Struggling are you?" Zeb snickered when he noticed Kallus forcing himself to down more of the liquid at a faster pace.

"Shut up!" Kallus hissed, although his words carried no threat. They were just two friends enjoying a drink together…and mocking each other too. "Darn Lasat." Kallus whispered under his breath.

"Stuck-up agent!" Zeb fired back.

"Seriously?" Kallus gave Zeb a questioning look, but the Lasat didn't seem to notice.

"Would you rather be called-" Zeb started, but Kallus cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it! I'm a stuck-up, over-confident ISB agent. No need to give any details." Kallus said, his words beginning to merge together. He blamed the alcohol, not that he thought it was a completely bad thing.

"And I'm an Lasat with anger issues. Point is?" Zeb spat back, sounded like he was finally getting a little drunk too.

Kallus shrugged, just glad that he'd managed to finish his third cup…although Zeb was already on his fifth. Kallus had pretty much given up trying to keep up with the Lasat, he was clearly outmatched. He leaned back against the meiloorun tree and closed his eyes, beginning to lose consciousness as Zeb finished off the bottle of wine.

"We should probably go inside…" Zeb suggested. "Falling asleep outside while drunk next to a cliff doesn't sound like a great idea."

Kallus mumbled an inaudible response, hoping that Zeb heard him when he said that it wasn't a bright idea to get drunk next to the cliff in the first place…then again, he hadn't said anything when Zeb brought the stuff…

"Can you even stand?" Zeb asked. Kallus half-opened his eyes to see Zeb offering him a hand up. Kallus refused the hand and attempted to stand on his own, but found himself just falling back against the tree. "I'll take that as a no." Zeb answered himself. He grabbed Kallus around the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder. Kallus couldn't stop the thought of him being a wounded soldier losing consciousness as he was carried off the battlefield…this wasn't anywhere near as honorable as that though. This was Zeb saving them both from looking like fools for getting drunk by the cliff.

Zeb stumbled quite a bit on his way to the Ghost, every bump caused Kallus's head to spin even more. Kallus couldn't tell what half the words were that were coming out of his mouth, but he hoped his included something about the Lasat walking like he'd just learned how. The trip to the Ghost felt like it took hours to Kallus, even though it was only a short distance away.

When Zeb finally managed to get them to the Ghost, Kallus noted it as a bittersweet victory. Although they were now on flat ground, Zeb was now running him into the walls of the Ghost. It was almost worse than the stumbling outside, almost.

All of Zeb's stumbling and bumping Kallus into things, brought Ezra out of his room. "What happened to you two?" Ezra asked, his voice wavering between amusement and concern. He couldn't tell right off the bat whether they were hurt or just did something stupid.

"Kallus had too much to drink." Zeb half explained and half laughed. "Help me get him to his bed." Ezra grunted under the weight of Kallus when Zeb practically dumped Kallus onto him. Nevertheless, he still managed to help the seriously drunken agent to the room that was once Sabine's.

Kallus hardly registered any of this except for the movement that kept making his head spin even more than it should have been. He couldn't have been happier when they finally managed to get him into his bed and left him in dark silence. In a matter of minutes Kallus was basically unconscious, muttering to himself as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, well, closer to afternoon, Kallus found himself waking up with a killer headache. Moaning, he somehow managed to bring himself to a sitting position. He stood, slowly, and made his way for the door, feeling almost blind when the door opened and revealed the much better lit hallway of the Ghost. Despite the throbbing in his head, he managed to make his way to the lounge where everyone else apparently already was.

"Morning, Agent Kallus." Ezra greeted cheekily, his tone implying that he knew or was planning something.

"Keep it to yourself, Bridger." Kallus ordered, even though he knew he held no such rank of giving orders around here, but his demeanor implied that if Ezra kept talking he would likely get hit.

"Yes, sir! Alexsandr." Ezra snickered, "By the way, you talk a lot when your drunk."

Kallus facepalmed himself and groaned in disbelief. "Please tell me I didn't say anything too embarrassing!" Kallus begged, Zeb was the one to answer this time.

"Don't know." He replied. "Chopper hasn't shared all of the recording he took of your sleep talking yet."

Kallus shook his head miserably and threatened the droid, "Share anymore of that with them and I'll do more than just wipe your memory."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you." Kanan assured Kallus, although his voice didn't sound too reassuring. "Chopper might share a few embarrassing things, but I doubt he'll share anything too personal."

"Wonderful!" Kallus said sarcastically. "Just wonderful…"

* * *

 **This idea was inspired by a short conversation between TheSenesX and I on deviantart. They're doing a picture for it and from the preview, it looks perfect! You should all create an account on deviantart, follow them, and favorite all of their Star Wars work.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this! It took me forever to get through because I kept getting distracted!**


End file.
